1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, electric power converters have been frequently used as drivers that control alternating-current motors. Exemplary electric power converters include those provided as integral bodies each including an alternating-current (AC)-to-direct-current (DC) converter and a DC-to-AC converter, and those provided as separate bodies of an AC-to-DC converter and a DC-to-AC converter. Particularly in a case where a large capacity is required, AC-to-DC converters and DC-to-AC converters provided as separate bodies may be connected in parallel, according to the required capacity. Therefore, it is desired that a plurality of power converters be efficiently arranged in a control box.
An exemplary electric power converter employing such an arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-129838 published on May 24, 2007. The exemplary electric power converter has a vertically long, book-like outer shape with a small width.